


Ruina

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: ¿Por qué es tan infeliz? ¿Qué está haciendo mal? ¿Qué es lo que está fallando?





	Ruina

El suelo cubierto con un fino manto de doradas hojas crujientes adornaba el suave soplido del viento con súbitos restallidos que se producían al caminar sobre ellas incluso si se empleaba la mayor delicadeza del mundo. El sabor dulzón de la atmósfera se mezclaba con el sentimiento emotivo que acarreaba el aire en su paso por las calles, y el atardecer agregaba una dosis melancólica que tornaba la vida un lienzo triste y sin gloria.  
Jugando como un niño aburrido a crear melodías con el crujir de las hojas, Nimura caminaba errático por el parque dejando que el viento le alborotara el cabello y vestido de gala para un casamiento al que no había sido invitado. Un soplo fresco volcó sobre su cara unos restos de felicidad matrimonial como las sobras que son arrojadas a un perro, y suspiró pateando un pequeño cúmulo de hojas y pastos secos que volaron por el aire como su ilusión por asistir a esa fiesta.  
¿Por qué sentía un molesto vacío en el pecho, él que todo lo tenía en la palma de su mano? ¿Ser testigo de la felicidad ajena aliviaría acaso ese continuo malestar? ¿Lo haría sentirse mejor consigo mismo?  
Se permitió imaginarse a Takeomi y Yoriko en su noche de boda, tan felices ellos, desvistiéndose el uno al otro procurando no lastimarse, mirándose a los ojos en las penumbras de la madrugada y sonriéndose con cariño antes de besarse. ¿Tendría él el privilegio de compartir, algún día, su cama con alguien? ¿Qué se sentirá que te quieran tanto, que te cuiden tanto? Que te estimen al punto de abandonarlo todo por ti, todo, incluso a uno mismo…  
-Ah…- sonrió descubriendo los colmillos cuando la respuesta se apareció frente a él sobre uno de los asientos del parque en forma de un gran manchón negro amorfo, como un chorro de tinta sobre el papel. Cual un niño que acude hacia el más brillante de los globos del circo, con las pupilas encendidas por una emoción infantil, Nimura se le acercó, y mientras más se acortaba la distancia entre ellos más se distinguía la forma de aquella solitaria mancha; más nítida, más clara, más familiar.   
El viento volvió a soplar, y Furuta observó en silencio cómo se sacudían los despeinados mechones ébanos de Koori. Lo peinó con los dedos para dejarlo impecable pero él no volteó a verlo ni por un segundo, ni siquiera cuando su nuevo jefe se sentó junto a él, tan cerca que sus rodillas podían tocarse.  
El aura que rodeaba el maltrecho cuerpo de Ui era densa, viscosa como petróleo, y sin embargo a Furuta le resultaba la más algodonosa y cálida que había sentido en su vida. Se inclinó sobre él para olfatear su perfume a menta y cigarrillos, y tras unos segundos más no pudo resistir envolverlo en un abrazo cuidadoso, concernido, gustoso al no percibir resistencia alguna por parte de su subordinado.  
-Oh, Ui…- susurró Nimura, y el vacío en su pecho dobló su tamaño aplastándole las entrañas. Se dejó llevar por las tenues notas de piano que halló en la respiración húmeda de su compañero, ahogándose en su indiferencia.  
Qué fresco estaba en su memoria aquel día en el que Koori había sacado el pecho frente a Matsuri para respaldarlo, evitando que lo menospreciaran y le pasaran por encima como una alfombra vieja. Furuta sintió que hubiera sido capaz de desplumarlo y enjaularlo sólo para que el Clase Especial no se alejara nunca más de él ¿y acaso no es eso lo que había hecho? ¿no lo había engatusado con un ascenso, no lo había alejado de sus compañeros de trabajo, no lo había manipulado con promesas burdas sólo para asegurarse de que jamás se fuera de su lado?   
Rompió el abrazo más continuó observándolo en silencio mientras le acariciaba el rostro y lo peinaba como un muñeco de porcelana. Había logrado reducir a Koori a un mero juguete de plastilina, maleable, a su entera disposición, obediente y sumiso ¿por qué entonces no se sentía tan bien como había imaginado? ¿por qué no se sentía como debían sentirse Yoriko y Takeomi en esos momentos? ¿qué era lo que estaba fallando? Le plantó un tímido beso en la mejilla, empalideciendo al comprobar que Ui no se inmutaba en lo absoluto ante esa muestra de cariño. Entonces lo besó de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez, desesperándose a medida que avanzaban los segundos, tornándose su afecto en una histeria rabiosa que iba tiñendo de brusquedad sus movimientos.  
-¿Por qué no me miras, Koori?- le preguntó al límite de desquiciarse, sacudiéndolo como un peluche de trapo –Mírame, no te atrevas a ignorarme.-   
Pero la única muestra de vida que le ofreció el Clase Especial fue un suspiro carente de vida que más se asemejó al lamento que alguien profiere cuando está a punto de saltar debajo de un tren o dispararse en la cabeza en la soledad de la madrugada.  
Asfixiado por la desesperación, creyéndose incapaz de seguir soportando sobre sus hombros el peso de esa indiferencia de acero, Nimura se levantó para arrodillarse frente a Koori, sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos firmemente para forzarlo a que lo mirara.  
-Mírame, te ordeno que me mires.- exclamó tajante retirándole el cabello de la cara para despejársela.  
Centímetro a centímetro, las pupilas de Koori ascendieron, débiles, hasta cruzarse con las de aquel cruel hombre autoritario que no hacía más que proferirle órdenes y dictarle cuáles debían ser sus siguientes pasos. Lo miró sin ver nada en realidad, y esos ojos vacíos, inertes, vidriosos, lagrimeantes de una depresión como mil océanos y enmarcados por unas ojeras que se fragmentaban por el peso mismo de la vida, le erizaron la piel a Furuta quien dentro de su mente oyó el estruendo de su alma podrida partiéndose en infinitos cristales astillados.  
Y comprendió lo que estaba fallando.  
Koori, tan obediente, tan sumiso, tan reducido a la nada absoluta no podía ser más que un amante forzado cuyo espíritu había sido arrancado de raíz y su voluntad combustionada hasta las cenizas, cuyo cuerpo y mente podrían ser fácilmente ultrajados pero nunca le pertenecerían del todo, no como Yoriko y Takeomi se pertenecían con esa pureza dulce que tanto les envidiaba. Koori podía estar a su entera disposición pero los latidos de su corazón jamás susurrarían su nombre.  
-Ui, dios mío… ¿qué he hecho de ti?-   
Y esa voz resquebrajada, lastimera, miserable, no pudo conmover a Koori. Ya nada podía hacerlo.  
Entre lágrimas de lava que derretían la sonrisa barata que exhibía cual reliquia desvalorizada, Nimura le robó un beso a Ui; un beso arrastrado, déspota y rastrojero, de esos en los que un par de labios devoran presos de una pasión que no se puede domar mientras los otros, inertes y fríos, se dejan violar sin oponer resistencia.  
Un beso absurdo, inútil. Y sin embargo, irresistiblemente dulce para Furuta.  
-No me dejes nunca. Nunca ¿oíste?- le susurró al oído antes ponerse de pie y acogerlo tiernamente en sus brazos una vez más.  
-No. Nunca.- repitió Koori con voz monótona, aferrándose a su jefe después de tanto tiempo de no sentir tan de cerca la calidez de un cuerpo vivo.  
Nimura se dejó arropar por la complacencia tras oír esas palabras, las únicas que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Y se permitió estremecerse con un escalofrío de hielo al sentir las calientes lágrimas de Koori empapándole la piel del vientre, estrechando el abrazo para que sus almas se penetraran en su totalidad la una a la otra. Lo acunó con una delicadeza impropia en él, conteniendo las risitas de alguien que es consciente de que su vida no vale nada, y cuando percibió que los espasmos del llanto habían cedido en Ui, la noche con su infinita bóveda de negrura les acentuó el sentimiento de insignificancia dentro de sus carcasas vacías, invitándolos a regresar a casa.


End file.
